vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors)
|-|Ganondorf= |-|Ganon= Summary Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ, Ganondorofu) is a playable character and the true main antagonist in Hyrule Warriors and the major antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely higher | At least 5-B Name: Ganondorf Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Gerudo, Boar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Blasts, Darkness Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Via Resurrection), Can make thunderstorms, Can roll like a ball, Plant Manipulation, Telekinesis | As before, plus possesses the complete Triforce and can use its power Attack Potency: At least Small Island level, likely higher (Way stronger than the rest of the cast, able to take on Cia in direct combat with some ease) | At least Planet level (Possesses the complete Triforce, warped all the planet as he wanted it to be) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Class E+ Striking Strength: At least Class EJ, likely higher | At least Class XJ Speed: At least Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed (At least as fast as Cia). At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed with Focus Spirit (Increases speed by roughly a factor of four to five). | Massively Hypersonic+ (Far superior to Onox, should be no slower than his weakened, berserk incarnation), likely Sub-Relativistic with Focus Spirit. Durability: At least Small Island level, likely higher | At least Planet level (Not even The Master Sword plus the Light Arrows could kill him, they needed the Triforce to do so) Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman+ Range: Several meters with melee, hundreds of meters with magic | Planet-wide with The Triforce's reality-warping Standard Equipment: His greatswords, trident, and armor | As before, plus The Triforce Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Focus Spirit:' Temporarily provides a dramatic increase to his speed, and to a lesser extent his attack power and toughness. When the technique's time runs out, Ganondorf releases one final, powerful attack. **'Focus Spirit Attack (Greatswords):' A giant shadowy silhouette of Ganondorf emerges from the earth behind him, mimicing him as he savagely claws and punches at enemies in front of him. **'Focus Spirit Attack (Trident):' Stabs diagonally into the ground with the trident, shattering the earth and creating a burst of blue flames, before gathering an energy orb together in both hands and hurling it through all enemies in front of him. *'Special Attack (Greatswords):' Ganondorf raises the sword in his right-hand skyward, summoning a bolt of lightning from the sky. Several more lightning bolts strike in a line ahead of him, then he slashes horizontally, firing the collected lightning ahead. *'Special Attack (Trident):' Ganondorf throws his Trident forward, hitting the group of enemies right in front of him and dragging them along. He then hovers, taking altitude while charging a ball of lightning energy in his hand, which he then throws into the trident, causing a huge explosion. This attack hits enemies immediately in front of Ganondorf, and also those caught in the explosion. Key: Base Ganondorf | With the full Triforce Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elves Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Plants Users Category:Weather Users Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5